polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Russian SFSRball
Russian SFSRball |reality = Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic|government = Soviet Republic|language = Russian|capital = Moscowball|religion = Atheismball|friends = Soviet Unionball Azerbaijan SSRball Kazakh SSRbrick Byelorussian SSRball PR Poland Czechoslovakiaball Cubaball East Germanyball|enemies = NATOball USAball UKball Franceball Turkeyball Israelcube White Movementball West Germanyball Naziball|founded = 1917|successor = Russiaball|ended = 1991|intospace = WAS OF FIRST!|status = Collapsed|caption = Communism stronk, remove filthy Capitalist pigs!|image = SRB.png|nativename = РСФСР|affiliation = None(1917-1922) Soviet Unionball|predecessor = Russian Republicball|onlypredecessor = Russian Republicball|predicon = Russian Republic|onlysuccessor = Russiaball|nexticon = Russia}} Russian SFSRball was the main, the largest, most populous, and most economically developed soviet socialist republic of the USSRball. The capital is Moscowball. History In 1917, Russian Empireball was overthrown by Sovietball. Sovietball then bought some of Russiaball's sons new clothes that were red, had designs and had the Hammer & Sickle. In 1942, Sovietball gave guns to his sons including Russian SFSRball to fight Nazi Germanyball. In 1944, h was defeat evil invader and become star of propaganda films, usually those forced upon balticballs. In 1961, Russia SFSRball went into space. In 1991, Sovietball died and Russian SFSRball bought new clothes to wear and changed his name to Russiaball. Family *Soviet Unionball- Best Papa in the world!! Of much Lubings! *Ukrainian SSRball- I is of much sorry for starving yuo! Lub yuo Comrade! *Byelorussian SSRball- Best Brother Ever even if yuo are wierd!! Comrades in arms! *Azerbaijan SSRball I is of much sorry for yuo being such irrelevant! i hoep armeniaball deosnt get of angries Enemies *NATOball- We will not join you ever and ever. I am of angry. I am not of capitalismings. *USAball- You never exist as an capitalist country, If you really want me to kill you then we'll fight! *UKball- Guess again, You motherfucker. The London is the worst. Never forget the Cold War, You nerd. *Franceball- Это ты разорвал мой город Москва! Мы построим стену, и вы никогда не попадете в СССР. GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR (You are the one that nuked my city Moscow! We will build a wall and you will never got USSR. GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR) *Turkeyball- Oh you are the worst! We will bomb Aydın and İzmir. We will bomb your every province! WE WILL BOMB YOUR CAPITAL ANKARA TOO! We are also executing your citizens with force. IS THIS ALL YOU WANTED, HA! Why we are bombing your cities then? Because you are not a fucking communist. WE WILL BOMB ISTANBUL TOO! We almost burnt your cinema center in Aydın. And now we are going to take you to West German- Wait, West Germany is capitalist too. I WILL KILL YOU! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! *Israelcube- Same story as Turkey. *Russiaball- KAMCHATKA IS THE CAPITAL OF RUSSIAN FEDERATION NOT MOSCOW! COMMUNIST STRONK! *West Germanyball- Berlin is not your capital. Also you are not communist! *Nazi Germanyball- WAR WAGES ON!!! AND IT IS THE END FOR YOU! Hitler deserved a death! Worst nightmare! Never forget 1945! Gallery Third Reichtangle1.png|Third Reichtangle anschlussing other balls. Includes upset Russian SFSRball, his father Soviet Unionball and UKball looking after his nephews who have joined Free Franceball. SRB.png Poland Stronk.png Comicforwiki1.png XgCL7j0.png Category:USSR Category:Communism Category:Vodka Category:Russia Category:Soviet Category:Soviet Unionball Category:Europe Category:Socialist Category:Communist Category:Burger Removers Category:Tea Removers Category:Pizza Removers Category:Atheist Category:Orthodox Category:Russiaball Category:Russian Nationalism Category:Former Burger Removers Category:Former Tea Removers Category:Former Pierogi Removers Category:Ushanka Removers Category:Sickle and Hammer Category:Dead Category:Communism lovers Category:Death Category:Ushankas Category:Ushanka Category:Red Blue Yellow